MY SISTER'S KEEPER
by KityPryde
Summary: Through good times, bad times, and ordinary days, Rachel and Jordan are always looking out for one another. Read a series of moments that are sometimes intertwined with the books, and sometimes can stand alone.
1. Unfair

Unfair

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up to see her little sister Jordan standing in the doorway. Tears were slipping across her pale face and Rachel's heart instantly tugged at the sight. "Can I come in?" "Yeah," Rachel responded instantly. She sat up and pushed her math book off her bed to make room. Her sister came and sat next to her. "Where's Sara?"

"Sleeping."  
Rachel nodded, "She could sleep through a tornado." She tried joking and Jordan gave a weak smile. Rachel inwardly frowned, cracking jokes was never her strongest point. But she would get better, she vowed silently.

Shouting, upset voices carried from downstairs.  
"If you're mother thinks for one second-"  
"Why do you always have to bring her into this?!"  
"Don't interrupt me!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, seriously her parents were so juvenile. But looking down, she saw Jordan's worried face. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey what's wrong?"

Jordan looked at her with large, dark, innocent eyes, "You mean you don't know? Mommy and daddy are fighting...."

Rachel snorted, "Like that's anything knew."

Jordan's eye's squeezed shut as she fought back sobs, "But this time it's different. They sound like they mean it."

"What do you know?" Rachel asked rather harshly, for an nine year old anyways."They always sound like they mean it...."

But then her expression turn soft.

"It's okay Jordan," she said gently, "They always fight over dumb things." A hush fell over then as another string of insults floated into their ears.

"You're so domineering! If you think you know so much more than me, then why don't you take care of everything yourself!"  
"Well I certainly could! And I could do it without your incessant whining and immature antics! The children need a father, not another kid to goof off with! I swear, you're like a fourth child!"

Rachel felt a lump in her throat, but she spoke anyways, "And then they make up and everything is fine."

"I can't take it anymore! I'm going out!"  
"And where exactly is 'out'?!"  
The sound of the front door opening could be heard.  
"Answer my question!!!"  
A silence followed.  
Then their mother spoke relatively calmly, instead of shouting, "If you leave right now, don't you dare to ever, EVER come back!"

Rachel's eyes grew wide. She didn't dare look at Jordan.

"I will come back Niomi. They are my kids too!"  
"I know that! But you and I are through!"  
The front door slammed shut.

"Daddy!" Jordan's small hands covered her face and she sobbed loudly. Rachel just sat and watched her sister in suspended silence. She tried to move to at least hug her or something, but it was as if she was frozen. Looking down at her seven year old sister, Rachel's heart burned with more than just sorrow, more than a girl who simply wanted her father back, and for him and her mother to love each other again. She was angry. No, not angry, furious. How dare her and her sisters have to feel this sadness. They had done nothing wrong. It was unfair, and Rachel absolutely hated it.


	2. Days in the Sun

Days in the Sun

The weather was her definition of perfection. The sky was a pure shade of blue and wispy, delicate streams of white flowed across the horizon. A light, warm breeze blended the atmosphere and russeled the tree-tops.

Rachel sighed with absolute contentment. It was blissful days like this that made you remember it was enough to just breath and know that you're alive. A large bird soared amongst the clouds. It was some sort of hawk or falcon. Rachel couldn't tell the difference, and for all she knew it could have been neither of the two. But she knew the way the sunlight shone though it's light, reddish brown feathers was lovely. _I'd love to fly like that_. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She smiled again before opening her eyes.

"Jordan!" She called urgently, "C'mere!! Come see what I did!"

Jordan answered back from inside the house, "I'm coming! Don't do anything cool without me!"

"I'll try.... But no promises!!" Rachel laughed.

"I'm almost there!"

She laughed in delight, "Ha ha this is going to be so awesome!"

Jordan ran as fast as her nine year old feet would allow, into the backyard to see her sister.

"Okay I'm here! I'm here!...."

She paused as she looked around the seemingly empty backyard. "Rachel?"

"Yeah I'm here!"

"But I can't see you!"

"Look up in the trees dummy!"

Jordan ran towards the small cluster of trees that grew in their yard.

She looked up and it didn't take long to spot her sister. She was sitting high up in the trees on one of the overhanging limbs.

She was finishing tying some sort of rope to a branch.

"What's this supposed to be Rachel?"

"This is _going_ to be the coolest stunt ever!"

Jordan's eyes widened, "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah, course it is."

Jordan eyed the make-shift tightrope with scrutiny.

Without hesitating a second, Rachel jumped onto the homemade tightrope, tied taut between two trees.

She began crossing, high above the ground. She grinned, "Wanna play circus?"

"Um.... sure...."

"Well c'mon up then."

"Well...."

"Scared?"

"No!" she shouted indignantly, "I'm just not sure it's safe..."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh what do you know?"

A sudden gust of wind rocked Rachel's balance and she almost tipped backward. But she caught herself and smiled sheepishly down at her sister. Jordan's face had "I told you so" written practically all over it.


	3. Phantom Fears

Phantom Fears

"Hey Rachel."

Jordan entered the kitchen, with a nonchalant expression on her face. She casually passed by Rachel to snag an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. Only on her way out did she look at her older sister, who currently had an angry scowl etched across her face.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Jordan looked at her innocently, "Sorry sister, I'm afraid I have no clue as to what you're referring to."

"You ate my leftovers! My coconut shrimp leftovers! Admit it!" She accused, mercilessly stabbing a finger at the younger girl.

Jordan pushed her hand away, "Excuse me, but NO, for the LAST TIME, it wasn't me!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I HATE that STUPID shrimp that you LOVE so MUCH!"

Rachel nodded, considering this for a moment, "Well, you could have done it just to get at me…."

"Rachel, are you crazy?" Jordan laughed at her sister's antics.

Rachel's shoulders twitched ever so slightly. It was hardly noticeable, but Jordan saw it.

"Not everyone is out to get you," she tried, joking again.

Rachel's eyes glistened slightly. Jordan didn't know what was up, but knew when her sister was upset and she decided to change the subject.

"I didn't eat your shrimp Rachel. I couldn't choke down that puke-tastic stuff even if I wanted to."

Rachel scoffed halfheartedly, "You have no taste when it comes to good food."

Jordan smiled inwardly, liking the fact the she was able to cheer up her sister, and distract her, if only momentarily, from what, in Jordan's opinion, were phantom fears. Rachel would never tell her if something was bothering her. She simply wasn't the kind of person who did that. Sure, Rachel would listen to Jordan's troubles and school drama with her full attention. And she would be there to give good advice and even make a joke about drop-kicking someone to get a laugh from her sister. But Rachel dealt with Rachel's problems.

Jordan smirked, "Well if what you call good taste is eating old, moldy, disgusting, ecoli-harbouring food, than I'd rather have no taste at all thank you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "What do you know?"

"I know you could have gotten sick after eating the last "leftovers" that had been incubating in the fridge for who knows how long."

"Just stay away from my shrimp Jordan. Or else."

Rachel couldn't stop from smiling a small smile, which totally ruined the effect that the threat was intended to have.

Jordan laughed as well as saluted in half-hearted sarcasm, "M'am, yes m'am!"


	4. Suspicious Times

Suspicious Times

"Jordan get off the other line!" Rachel screamed, though it was necessary because Jordan's room was so close to her's. When she didn't hear the other phone hang up, she growled in frustration.

"Hold on Marco, I'll call you back." She stormed down the hallway and burst into her sister's room.

Jordan looked up, "innocently" from reading a magazine, "Excuse me. But you know, some people consider it rude to enter another person's room without knocking."

"So is listening in on someone else's phone conversation you little rat!"

Jordan just stared back at her sister, cooly, "You can't prove it was me. No evidence, no case."

_She so needs to stop going with mom to bring your kid to work day...._ "I know it was you Jordan, that's all the evidence I need."

Rachel almost laughed. Almost. Until Jordan said, "Why were you talking to Maaarco anyways? Do you liiiike him?" "Ew no!" Rachel blanched, "Never say that again, Jordan. I mean it." She paused, "Wait, don't tell me you still think he's cute?" Jordan shrugged, and a small bit of pink stained her pale cheeks.

Rachel shook her head, "Oh Jordan, can't you see he's a total toad?"

"Nu-uh!"

Rachel laughed, "What do you know?"

"I know plenty!" she said in an offended tone. Jordan was almost a teenager and could be more temperamental than usual to say the least. Their mother Niomi was thankful Jordan wasn't quite like Rachel though.

Rachel sighed, "Well I've gotta go call him back now. But no eve stropping this time! Oh and Jordan...." Rachel paused, a very somber expression on her face. Jordan looked up curiously, as if Rachel was about to let her in on a big secret. "....whatever you do just remember... never EVER tell him!"

Jordan's interest deflated significantly as she rolled her eyes and muttered her part of their ongoing inside joke, "As if."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Rachel went to answer the door to see Marco standing there. "Marco?!" she said, slightly startled, "I was just talking to you on the phone, how did you get here so--" she looked around, "never mind, stupid question."

Marco just stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground, "You ready?" Rachel nodded slowly, acutely aware of his strange behavior. "Okay good, the others are waiting." Suddenly the front door opened and Jordan came out smiling, especially at Marco.

"Oh hello Marco. I didn't know you were here. I haven't seen you in so long!"

He smiled and waved, "Hi Sara."

Her smile faltered.

"Jordan," she said flatly, "My name is Jordan."

"Oh, sorry."

"Jordan what are you doing out here?" Rachel demanded.

She shrugged, "Just seeing where are you guys going?"

Marco paused before answering, "Library. We've got project we;re working on for school."

"Oh," Jordan said quickly, "Okay good luck on that then."

As they walked off, Rachel noted Marco's suspicious glances behind them,

"I know what you're thinking Marco and you're so wrong it's not even funny."

"I haven't even said anything yet Rachel, but you know it is kind of stran-"

"And you're not going to say it!" She snapped.

Marco sighed and continued walking, deep in paranoid thoughts.


	5. Made Up Minds

Made Up Minds

Coming home from school, Rachel notes that her mother's car is not in the driveway yet.  
She opened the front door and stepped inside. The house is quiet. "Hello!" she calls, "Anybody home?"

"Yeah, I'm upstairs!"

Rachel went upstairs to see her sister in her room.

"Jordan?"

"What?"

"You're not supposed to be home yet."

"I stayed home from school. I didn't feel good."

Rachel, now in the door way, rolled her eyes, "You seem fine to me."

"_Mom_ said I was sick."

Rachel laughed, "I still say you're a faker."

"Whatever."

Rachel looked serious all of sudden, "The front door was unlocked. Did you know that?"

"No," Jordan said alarmed, "I've been here all day and I didn't notice?"

Rachel shook her head, "I guess so. That's really dangerous Jordan."

"Well, yeah I know that. Is it locked now?" she asked curiously.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I locked it. I'm sure of it."

Jordan looked relieved, "Good. I'm glad you're here Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks."

The clear, distinct sound of a chair sliding across the downstairs floor captured the full attention of the two girls.

A sudden jolt of suspicion melded with fear invaded Rachel's mind.

"What was that?" Jordan asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Rachel stated quietly, "Stay here."

"Rachel no!" Jordan hissed.

A smarter person would have gotten the heck out of there and called 911 from a cell phone or a friend's house. But Rachel was impulsive. She grabbed a metal baseball bat and made her way down the stairs, quickly and quietly.

When she reached the bottom, she took in a short breath. She hadn't seem anyone yet. But the living room was around the next corner. That's where she'd heard the noise. She was absolutely sure of it. It could have been nothing, but her instincts told her otherwise.

Gathering her courage, wielding the bat, and preparing to swing, she turned the corner.

"Oh!" She almost dropped the bat when she saw who it was. Almost.

He was sitting at the dining room table, playing some game on his cell phone.

A near empty bowl and spoon was in front of him.

It looked like it had contained some sort of breakfast cereal.

He held up his hands in a surrendering, non-offensive way.

"Tom!" Rachel gasped in surprise, placing a hand on her chest to steady her panic induced, quickly beating heart.

"Hello Rachel," he said simply, "Did I scare you?"

"Well yeah!! I mean...." she trailed off. He seemed so relaxed. So calm. Like coming into their house unannounced and eating a bowl of their cereal was the most normal thing in the whole world. I mean, sure, he was their cousin, but still.... _But he wasn't their cousin_, Rachel realized bitterly, _not really_. _Not anymore_.

As soon as her heart had steadied, it was already picking up pace again. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through body. Every hair was on end and every feeling she had screamed at her that something was amiss. She tried to stay calm, but that wasn't her thing. Not at a time like this. Not when the enemy was in her home! She swallowed hard, and asked in the most un-accusing voice she could muster,

"What are doing here Tom?"

He shrugged, "Just came to visit my cousins."

"How did you know Jordan would be here?" she countered. This conversation was becoming more and more of an interrogation by the second.

"Jordan's here?" Tom asked smoothly. He smiled, "Well that's great!"

"She stayed home from school. She's sick."

"Well that's no good," he frowned, before typing something into his cell phone, "I'll have to tell her I hope she gets well soon." He smiled, and Rachel had to wonder if it was genuine.

"Thanks. I'm sure she will. So, what are you doing here again?"

"I told you Rachel. I came to visit my cousins. I came to visit you."

"Yeah, okay great.... But you know, you really should call before you just show up like this."

Rachel still held the bat. The bottom of the handle was loosely twirled in between her fingertips, and it was partially behind her back, but she still held onto it. She knew it looked strange, but she couldn't bring herself to let it go.

He nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm sure I must have frightened you."

"Not you. But who I thought you were."

"Who did you think I was?" he asked curiously.

"You know," she said slowly, "An intruder. A bad guy."

He smirked, so faintly it almost wasn't noticeable. Almost.

Rachel gripped the bat tighter.

He pushed his chair back.

Rachel's arm flexed in anticipation.

Tom looked at her strangely, "Why so jumpy cousin? It's just me."

She took a steadying breath. But at this point she was so wired and ready for action she couldn't speak. Not without giving herself away.

Tom folded his hands behind his head and relaxed against the back of the chair. He looked so calm and collected. Rachel felt like the complete polar opposite. He sat. She stood. He smiled. She was on pins and needles. He looked at Rachel and smiled easily. He looked so much like Tom, Rachel could look at him and almost forget there was a secret war going on. But she didn't survive being an Animorph for so long by being gullible.

"Can I ask you some advice Rachel?"

She nodded, still not trusting herself enough to speak.

He smiled, "Good. You see, I have this problem. And I think maybe you can help me."

Rachel nodded again.

"Let's say.... I have this friend who has a job. And his boss is really mean. I mean, we're talking downright ruthless here. And this friend, if he wants to keep his job, has to report anyone who gets in the way of the business. Otherwise, he'll be.... fired. Anyways, there are these thugs that always come around, spraying graffiti and even damaging equipment sometimes. They're a real nuisance. But no one knows who these thugs are because they always wear masks."

He watched her expression.

She kept her face absolutely blank.

He continued, "But it just so happens, that my friend thinks he knows the identity of one of the thugs. And now he thinks he should report that information to his boss.... What do you think Rachel?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "I didn't know you had a job," she stated coolly.

Tom stared at her very closely, searching for something, anything. Then, he glanced at his watch and suddenly, he broke out into laughter. It was very unsettling.

He addressed Rachel, amused, "Oh I do have a job cousin. And I think you know all about it."

The blank mask she was keeping so carefully broke instantly. Her eyes widened and her mouth twisted into a horrified contortion, "How?"

Tom laughed, "Oh. You might say a little mouse whispered it in my ear...."

"No!"

He nodded, faking sympathy, "Oh yes I'm afraid so.... Actually come to think of it I'm not really afraid, but you should be. After all, a dozen or so Hork-Bajir are on their way as we speak."

"You filthy slug!" Rachel gripped the bat fully and prepared to swing at he smirking controller. _Why isn't he afraid_? She didn't have time to think about this much because she suddenly remembered the other person who was still here. Jordan.

She turned and began running up the stairs as fast as she could.

When she got to her room she saw Jordan standing there. Holding a Dracon beam. Aiming it straight at her.

Rachel looked at her pleadingly, "Jordan. Please tell me you found that in a dumpster somewhere."

Jordan shook her head and answered coldly, "No. I was issued this when I became Sub-visser forty eight."

For the first time in a long time, Rachel looked as though she would cry. "NO!" she punched the wall with all her strength before falling to her knees. "Not you Jordan. Not you. Oh God please help! This can't be happening!" She covered her ears and closed her eyes and cried, "Nooo!"

Rachel felt as though she was falling, falling, falling forever. It was over. The Yeerks had Jordan. It was only a matter of time before they captured the rest of her family and friends and turned them into controllers. They already had Jordan. The only way to save the world was for her to try and escape. But with this yeerk aiming a Dracon beam at her she had no chance. No chance.

But she'd try anyway.

She began morphing, and strangely enough, Sub-visser forty eight did nothing except watch.

When she was fully grizzly, she charged through the doorway, down the stairs.

Tom was still there. He was laughing at her.

She loomed above him menacingly.

"You won't do it," he said, so sure, so calm. "And it wouldn't matter if you did. The others are on their way.

"Rachel!" Jordan's voice jolted her. She turned around to look for her sister on the stairs but she wasn't there.

"It's over Rachel. Nothing you do will save anyone. You're an insignificant little human girl. Give up," he sneered.

"Rachel!"

"Besides, what would Jake say?"

"Rachel!"

"Jordan!" Rachel screamed finally, "Where are you? I can't see yooou!!"

"Rachel," Jordan said gently, "I am right here. Open your eyes."

She did. And the first thing she realized was that she was in her bedroom. She placed a hand on her forehead and realized it was moistened with sweat. She sat up and looked around the dark room. "Jordan?"

She flipped on a lamp, "I'm right here Rachel. Everything's okay. You were just having a nightmare or something. You were screaming. Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded and motioned for her to come. Jordan came and Rachel hugged her tightly. Jordan hugged her back. "Jeez, must of been some dream." She went to sit on the edge of the bed across from her sister. Rachel looked at her carefully, "Yeah it was."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...No."

Jordan sighed, "Well okay, but it might make you feel better."

"I'm fine," she tried grinning, "And what do you know anyway? Who are you, Dr. Phil?"

She shrugged, "I know that dreams are just dreams. They can't hurt you. And I know that me, Sara, Mom, and Dad will always be there for you in real life." She smiled, "So you've got nothing to worry about."

Rachel smiled.

"Thanks Jordan. I know that, but I guess it's nice to hear it out loud."

She nodded, "Anytime.... so you're okay then?"

_I'm going to be. _

"Yeah, I'm good Jordan. I'm okay."

"Well good. Because I'm tired and we've got to wake up for school in the morning."

Rachel laughed. For the first time in a while, school actually sounded nice.

"Good night Jordan."

"Good night sis," she stopped in the doorway and clicked off the lights, "And no more bad dreams. Or I might have to dropkick somebody."

Rachel laughed again, "I'll keep that in mind."


	6. Why She Fights

"Why She Fights"

* * *

(smiles) okay this is my last chapter of this story... I think. So hope you all enjoy reading! :D

* * *

"Rachel."

Jordan's voice peeped making Rachel jump. Jordan was fourteen now, and with her dark hair and matching eyes, resembled their mother a lot. Rachel startled.

"Oh, it's you Jordan."

"Yeah," she said slowly, giving Rachel a fisheye, "Who else would it be?"

"I don't know." Rachel said coolly.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Rachel swallowed hard, "It's Animorph stuff Jordan, just do back to sleep."

Jordan had been calm, but now a nagging feeling tugged at her subconscious,

"What kind of Animorph stuff?"

Rachel didn't answer. Together they looked out into the quiet, still night. _Like the calm before a storm_, Rachel thought grimly, a frown tugging at the edges of her mouth.

"I think it isn't Animorph stuff," Jordan said softly, "I think you just can't sleep."

Rachel turned to look at her sister, condescendingly. "What do you know?" She said, half-joking.

"A lot now," Jordan said darkly. Rachel`s expression switched to surprise. _When had she grown so much?_ Rachel put her arm around her sister's shoulders and hugged her, fighting with every ounce of strength not to let her tears fall freely.

"I can sleep just fine Jordan," she said, more to comfort her sister than for herself, "But I want you to promise me something okay?"

Jordan just looked at her sister with alarming concern. _What's wrong Rachel?_

Rachel bit her lip, "Be good to Sara… this whole ordeal has been tough on her you know?"

Jordan stared stonily at the ground and didn't answer.

"You know, what with having to quit school, leave all her friends, and relocate to some woods in the middle of nowhere due to evil alien invaders and all," Rachel joked lightly, "But you know, somehow I don't think she misses school all that much..."

Jordan smiled thinly, "Me neither. But you know, Sara's not the only one whose had it tough."

Rachel's smile faltered and her own eyes darkened, "Yeah... I do know that."

Jordan continued quietly, "Mom's not too happy here. Sara thinks it's like a game most of the time. And I'm okay I guess. If this was a camping trip, it'd actually be kind of fun."

"That's the spirit," Rachel said automatically.

"But it's not a camping trip. We'll probably never go back home again. And I'll probably never see any of my friends again."

"Hey," Rachel said sharply, "You don't know that."

"But you don't know either. And if I do see them again they'll probably be one of _them_. A Yeerk."

Rachel noted the way Jordan practically spat out the word, having so such bitter anger towards an enemy she'd never met, at least not formally. She cringed at hearing her sister speak this way. She didn't want her feel the anger she felt. She wanted her to be happy. Carefree, like they used to be, not with the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"I hope Dad's okay," she whispered finally. Rachel cringed again, after listening to her sister count off the members of their family, she should have known that was coming. "He's fine Jordan."

She opened her mouth to speak but Rachel cut her off, "And don't ask me how I know. I just do okay?"

Jordan sniffled, and for the first time Rachel realized she had been crying. Her heart felt heavy automatically, but at the same time, she wasn't good at comforting, not a time like this. But she was Rachel, so she would try anyway.

"Things are going to be okay Jordan. They're going to get better."

Jordan shook her head, "How can you know that?"

Rachel shrugged, "You're right. I don't. But you don't know that they won't," she grinned, "You just got to have a little faith sis. Quit raining on my parade."

Jordan actually laughed, "Only _you_ could compare this craziness we're in to a _parade_."

Rachel laughed along, "Hey you might as well make the best of this situation. It's not everyday you get to live life on the run as a fugitive." When they're laughter was finally swallowed up by the night, it wasn't lost forever. And even when the unspoken gravity of the moment fell over them, hushed, both sister's minds were put at a strange sort of ease by replaying the sound of the laughter in their memories.

Rachel smiled and walked away, "See you later shrimp."  
As Jordan watched her disappear into the moonless night, she fought the urge to go after her, to ask her to stay, to sit this fight out, just this one. But she stopped, because Jordan knew better than anyone that it would be useless.

But still, after her sister was gone, she couldn't help but think:

_If this was Animorph stuff… then where were the others? Why weren't they with her?_

"Rachel!" Jordan shouted into the night, "Rachel! Come back! I need to ask you something."

She ran through the forest barefoot, passing dark trees so quickly they became nothing but blurs. It was so dark under the treetops; she could barely see her hand in front of her face. They were miles and miles away from any city lights. Of course, the fact that hot tears were pooling in her eyes wasn't helping the matter either. "Rachel!" She finally stopped and slumped onto the ground in exhaustion.

Rachel's voice came from the sky, sounding distracted and strained.

((What is it Jordan?))

"Rachel?" Jordan asked in disbelief, "Where are you?" She scanned the surrounding brush and saw nothing but dark outlines. She took in a steadying breath and wiped her tears with her sleeve, "I – I can't see you."

((I'm flying in the sky Jordan. I'm a bald eagle now.))

Jordan looked up. But her view of the sky was obscured by towering trees, "I can't see you!"

((It doesn't matter. I'm here. What did you want to ask me?))

"Um, are you.... I… where…" Jordan paused and furrowed her eyebrows. She decided to ask another question.

"Why aren't the others with you?"

((It's something I have to do alone.... go back to camp Jordan. It's not safe to be out here by yourself.))

Jordan was frustrated now, why did no one give her straight answers anymore?

"But _where_ are you going Rachel?"

((Nowhere.))

"You are going somewhere!"

Rachel was loosing patience too, ((I'm just doing surveillance, go back to camp!))

Jordan frowned, "No your not. Cousin Jake asked Toby and the other aliens to take care of that this week."

Rachel sighed mentally, her sister was way too observant. ((....I'm going to end the war.))

"What?.... What does that mean!?" she cried.

((….It means.....)) For once Rachel was at a loss for words. She knew what she wanted to say but the emotion was too overwhelming.

Jordan didn't care for the silence.

"What does it mean Rachel?" she asked softly, "Can you please just tell me for once."

_This is too much_, Rachel thought to herself. She was on the verge of breaking down. _I can't handle this_. _Please Jordan just go away_! _Go back to camp!_ Flashes of the Ellimist's offer to save her and her family, along with a small portion of the human race came rushing past Rachel's memory. It was silly, she knew, to think in terms of 'what if'. _That offer is long gone_, Rachel thought dismally, chiding herself, _I can't live in the past or wonder what would have happened_. _Besides, that was a sour deal anyways. You can't save a portion of the planet and let the rest become slaves. Still.... to be with her family, forever happy, forever safe, forever free. That sounded wonderful.  
_

"Rachel," Jordan said again, "What does that mean?"

_I have a duty_, she reminded herself. _People are counting.... on me...._

"Rachel?" Jordan said, slightly panicking, "Are you still there?"

((Yes, I'm here.))

"Then tell me what that means Rachel.... Please?"

_Oh God... I love you all so much... that's what it means! I love so much that I have to... I must.... what must I do?  
_

Finally she composed herself.

((It means.... that I love you, Jordan… I love you a lot, and I love Sara, and Mom, and Dad.... But I just have to go.))

"Rachel!!!"

At the rate she was flying, she could have talked for at least another minute before the distance ended their conversation, but her heart was breaking, and even Rachel could only be strong for so long.

Rachel was impulsive, but she had thought this one through.

And she wasn't backing down.

She would protect this planet she loved.

She would protect her family.

And she would see her sister again.

She didn't need doubts or fear or anything at all but the fact that she simply knew it.

Rachel was never perfect, but this was her unshakable truth. It was her unshakable strength.

It gave her purpose, and she thrived because of it.

((I love you… good bye….))

"I love you… good bye…."


End file.
